The Morning After
by Irrepressable
Summary: John Smith had the most amazing date with Clara Oswald. For some reason, she seems surprised to find him still there in the morning. Things become less awkward, so they decide to not make things serious. Eventually, things get to the point where John isn't sure how much longer he can keep things casual. Sequel to Blind Date.


**I've been thinking about writing this and I've decided to do it. After all, we can't just leave John and Clara alone. We need to find out what happens after their date.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clara was in heaven. She had been having the most wonderful dream. Though she was only half-asleep, she still felt wonderful. There was a warmth to her back and a comfortable weight was draped on her waist. Letting out a contented sigh, she snuggled back into that warmth. She thought she felt something poking her, but she disregarded it. The warmth was too nice. Suddenly, she was rudely torn from her bliss by a loud snore. Clara's eyes flew open. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. She really hoped that she was wrong about what she suspected was happening. Carefully, trying to disturb the bed as little as possible, the petite brunette rolled over. Sleeping comfortably in her bed was a man with curly, silver hair and very conspicuous eyebrows. His nose clinched it. It was her date from last night, John Smith. She had fallen asleep in his arms and he had stayed the night. Shit!

John briefly stopped snoring, mumbled something, and rolled onto his back. He then started snoring again. Clara let out a sigh and looked at her clock. 5:29 AM. That meant that it was coming. She counted down the seconds. At exactly 5:30 in the morning, the sound of meowing filled her room as Simon, her massive Siamese mix, sang the song of his people. He wanted breakfast. She knew what was happening next. Eight-point-five kilograms of cat launched onto the bed, landing straight on John Smith's groin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John woke up instantly, letting out a yelp as he sat up and clutched his abused genitals. When he looked down, he saw a large tabby point cat with medium-length fur and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The cat meowed at him, its strong voice indicating Siamese ancestry. It definitely looked like a tabby point Siamese, only massive and with medium-length fur. It had a blue collar with a tag that read 'Simon'. "Uh, who are you?" John asked the cat.

Simon meowed again and began to purr loudly. "I want to be mad at you for crushing my testicles," John sighed, "but you're too damn cute. Why do you have to be so cute?"

Simon just continued to purr and rubbed his head against John's open palm. "He likes me." the doctor said with a smile.

He heard a feminine laugh and turned to see Clara, who was in the process of putting on an oversized T-shirt and some sweatpants. "He likes everyone." the teacher said, amusement clear in her voice.

"Everyone, huh." John scratched the purring cat's chin. "My cat is the opposite. Some people say that she's evil."

Clara tossed John his boxers and then said, "You have a cat?"

"Yeah." John said as he put on his boxers, followed by his trousers. "She's a two-year-old Munchkin. Her name is Little Missy the Amazing Sausage Cat."

"Little Missy the Amazing Sausage Cat?" Clara raised a brow.

"Jack named her." John said with a hapless shrug.

As the two humans headed to the kitchen, Simon in tow, the doctor asked, "What breed is Simon?"

"Well, his mother was a purebred Siamese." Clara replied. "I'm not sure, but I think his father was a Maine Coon. He was an only kitten and his mother's owner, a friend of my dad's, didn't want a mixed-breed kitten. That woman really wanted him out of her house, so all I really had to pay for was the cost of shots and getting him fixed."

"He seems to be a happy cat." John said. "You're lucky to have him."

"I didn't really have a choice other than to take him, to be honest." Clara admitted.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"She told me that if I didn't take him, she was going to have him euthanized." Clara said with a frown. "None of her snobby friends wanted him. I'm lucky that she could even be convinced to keep him until he was old enough to be separated from his mum."

"That's horrible." John said angrily.

Clara smiled and said, "Yeah, well, I don't regret taking him. Now here he is, six years later, the best cat that I've ever had. Now," She began to get some eggs and veggies out. "How do you feel about omelettes?"

"As long as there's no meat." John said.

Suddenly, the _Ding Dong Song_ by Gunther started playing. Turning bright red, John rushed off to retrieve his phone. He immediately answered it. "Jack, when I asked you to set up my new smartphone yesterday, I did _not_ mean that you should give me an embarrassing ringtone for whenever someone calls me!"

"JS, relax." Jack said reassuringly. "The _Ding Dong Song_ only plays when _I_ call you."

"Jack, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" John groaned. "Call me John!"

"If I call you John, people might get you mixed up with Jon-With-No-H." Jack said.

"Jack, everybody calls him Jon-With-No-H. Even Jon-With-No-H refers to himself as Jon-With-No-H." John pointed out.

"Anyway, that's not what I called you about." Jack said. "Did you get home safe after your date with Clara?"

"I'm not at home." John admitted.

"Please tell me that you're not at work!" Jack groaned. "You don't even have to work on Sundays!"

"I'm... still at Clara's house." John said quietly.

"You spent the night?" Jack said incredulously.

"Yeah." John said. "She's fixing breakfast."

"Does she want to see you again after you leave?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." John said. "She says she'll be free next Saturday and we can meet up then."

"Listen here, John Basil Smith!" Jack said sternly. "You had better stick to your word that you'll keep to that appointment. Clara is a special, magical, sparkling rainbow unicorn and deserves to be treated as such. She doesn't deserve to be disappointed by yet another John Smith and, though I have faith in you as my friend and flatmate, I will think of some very creative punishments if you ever, _ever_ let her down."

"What are you going to do?" John snorted. "Fill the DVR with bad porn?"

Jack was silent for a moment before saying, "That's actually not a bad idea. I mean, as an avid connoisseur of quality pornography, I am uniquely suited to determine what is good porn and what is bad porn. Like seriously, that kind of screaming and over-acting? You're not fooling anyone into thinking that you're orgasming, lady. Not to mention the men with poorly-shaved, sagging balls that everyone always seems to zoom in on. I mean, I can appreciate a nice pair of balls just as much as the next man, but I-"

John had turned beet red by then. Gripping his phone tightly, the grey-haired doctor said, "All right, all right! I'll treat her right and try to make it to another date with her. Just please, _please_ stop describing porn! I've heard enough noises during your last few relationships! Do I even _want_ to know what kinds of people you've dated?"

"Well, I'm an exceptionally salacious pansexual man who has dated and slept with men, women, and a variety of individuals of other gender identities as long as they're a consenting adult." Jack replied. "You remember Sid, right? That AFAB nonbinary person."

"Which one were they?" John asked.

"They were the one who taught you how to program our DVR." Jack replied. "Can't forget Sid. They said that you can still call them if you need help with anything technology-related."

John couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Trust Jack to have an amicable split with a tech guru. "Anyway," Jack said, "just be good to Clara, okay? We'll see where things go from there."

"Things will be fine, Jack." John sighed. "I'm hanging up now, before you start talking about porn again."

"Wait!" Jack called out. "Before you hang up, I have one question."

"What is it?" John questioned.

"She's done different things with her hair while we've known each other, so I'm not sure. I mean, you've seen _everything_, so you would know." Jack said. He then took a deep breath and asked, "Is she _really_ a natural brunette?"

John chuckled and said, "Have a nice day, Jack."

The older doctor then hung up the phone. He headed back to the kitchen. Once he was there, he smelled something burning. "Shit!" Clara hissed.

Immediately, the teacher picked up the fry pan and scraped the contents off onto a plate. John saw an omelette on both of two plates and it was immediately obvious that they were slightly burnt around the edges. The sausages on the plates were slightly burnt, too. The only thing that wasn't burnt was the tea. Clara carried their morning food, one plate at a time, over to the table and gestured for John to sit down. She smiled awkwardly as he sat down. He returned a smile, which was just as awkward as hers. The doctor took a few bites of his meal. There was an extremely awkward silence before John spoke. "The breakfast," he said, "it's not bad. The veggie omelette is well-seasoned."

"I burned the sausages, though." Clara said with a frown.

"Well, I wouldn't know." John said with a shrug. He hadn't touched them.

"Oh!" Clara said. "I forgot that you're a vegetarian! I'm so sorry!"

"Someday I'll show you how good a vegetarian breakfast can be." John suggested.

Clara's eyes widened. John hastily amended, "I mean, if you ever want to go to my flat in the morning, that is. I mean, last night was only our first date."

"Right." Clara said. "Neither of us are going to presume anything."

"No commitment beyond keeping that date next Saturday." John laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah." Clara said before smiling and admitting. "I kind of look forward to it, you know?"

John smiled back at the petite brunette and said, "I look forward to it, too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John hated horror films. Not only did he hate the jump scares, but he could spot blatant inaccuracies. He leaned down towards Clara and said, "There should be more blood. This is medically inaccurate."

"The plot makes no sense." Clara said quietly. "I mean, the plot is full of gaping holes. I'm trying to enjoy it, though. Do you have to ruin it with your doctor-ness?"

"Well, you've been pointing out problems with the plot and writing for the past hour." John whispered. "Why do _you_ have to ruin it?"

"I'm an English teacher." Clara replied. "We're known for ruining these things."

"Would you both just shut up?" a man behind them hissed. "I'm trying to watch the movie!"

John glared at the man before returning his attention to the film. There was suddenly a jump scare and Clara yelped and wrapped her arms around him. On instinct, the doctor wrapped his arms around the teacher. Once the scary part was over, the two of them separated. The only part of Clara that was left touching him was her hand on his thigh. As the movie continued, he became aware of his date absent-mindedly stroking his thigh. It was a bit too close to his inner thigh and she drummed her fingertips there, apparently not really paying attention to what her hand was doing. John tried to ignore it, but Clara's motions were causing a bit of stimulation that was sending blood to a certain part of his body. "Clara." He said quietly.

She didn't seem to hear him. The stimulation was maddening. He could feel his trousers tightening. He was already half hard. "Clara!" John hissed a bit louder.

"What?" Clara asked, ceasing her maddening caresses. She started drumming her fingers absent-mindedly against his thigh.

"Clara, could you please remove your hand from me?" John asked, blushing in the low light. "You're making things a bit... difficult for me."

"Sorry." Clara murmured, dragging her hand away.

The teacher's hand brushed against the doctor's member and he bit back a moan. Clara froze. Oh, she definitely felt that. "_Oh_." the petite brunette said softly.

"Yeah." John said. "Now could you please stop? I don't want to, ahem, _pop my cork_ in the cinema."

"Yeah." Clara said. John could practically hear a smirk appear on her face as she said, "We wouldn't want that."

Then, her hand was directly on his crotch. He bit back a moan as she gave him sort of a stroke-pull. She continued to rub him and part of him wanted to stop her, but a bigger part of him didn't. However, there was a time and place for this. John grabbed Clara by the wrist. "Clara, not here." he said quietly.

"How about somewhere else?" Clara said. John heard the amusement in her voice.

"I don't want to come while watching a movie." John admitted.

"Well, maybe we don't have to watch the movie." Clara said in a sultry tone. "We could take it to someplace a bit more... private."

John couldn't suppress a growl of lust. He took Clara by the hand and led her away, both of them apologizing as they passed the other movie-goers. Once they were out of the viewing area, the petite teacher glanced around before spotting the men's room. She led a puzzled John inside before pulling him into a stall and locking it behind them. Clara then grabbed her date by the face and pulled him down to her level, locking lips with him. They snogged furiously for who knows how long before breaking apart, breathing heavily. Clara pulled her knickers off and quickly began to help John unbuckle his belt. She held is face and kissed him again, sweeping her tongue over his. When she heard him pull down his zipper and lower his trousers, Clara asked, "Do you have a condom?"

John nodded, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the indicated object. He ripped the package open before sliding the latex barrier over his achingly stiff member. He then lifted Clara up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the door to the stall, holding her up by her thighs. He met her eyes and they both grinned, feeling a strange thrill at the fact that they were about to have sex in a semi-public location. John teased her a bit with his tip, rubbing it against her folds before pushing in, completely hilting himself before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in. Clara dug her fingers into his shoulders, urging him on with fervent whispers. He began a steady rhythm, doing his best to hit _that spot_ that made her quiver. The petite brunette panted hard, trying her best to keep quiet as the two of them heard the door open. John buried his face in the crook of her neck, using her shoulder to muffle his moans so the person who had just entered the stall next to them couldn't hear them. Judging from the way Clara was acting, he was doing a good job. Then he hit _that spot_ once more and she tightened around him, climaxing with a silent scream. He kept thrusting in before finally spilling inside the condom with a choked gasp. Just as the doctor climaxed, there was the sound of flushing. The two locked eyes, staying completely silent as the lavatory's other inhabitant washed his hands. Then they heard the door open and close. Once they were alone, Clara and John burst into giggles. "I can't believe that we just shagged in the men's room at a cinema."

John chuckled and said, "I'll admit, this is a first for me."

Clara giggled again and said, "Me, too."

The two carefully cleaned themselves up, disposed of the condom, and left the men's room. "So," John said, "Sex in the loo. It's a first time for both of us."

"Well, not technically." Clara said awkwardly.

John stared at her. "You said that it was your first time doing it."

"This is my first time doing it in a lavatory in a cinema." Clara said with a shy smile.

"Dare I ask what happened last time?" John sighed.

"Well, it was in the ladies'." Clara said quietly. "At a KFC."

"He used a condom at least, right?" John questioned, not pleased at the possibility of a sexually transmitted infection if a condom were to fail.

Clara gave a sly smirk and said, "Who said that it was a he?"

John's eyes widened for a moment. Clara chuckled and said, "Don't worry. She was clean."

The two headed back in to watch the movie. They were both silent for the rest of the film.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John sat alone in his flat, waiting for his date to show up. He and Clara had been going out for about four months. It was completely casual, of course. No commitment further than dinner- they would both split the bill- and no-strings-attatched sex afterwards. Whenever they ran into each other outside of their Saturday dates, they would enjoy conversing over various subjects. There was no need to change anything. He had mostly convinced himself that this was true. He tried to repress any thoughts of this being more than just a casual relationship of friends with benefits. He hadn't entirely succeeded. After their last date, he had realized that he was in love with her. Now, for the first time, she was coming to his flat.

Clara said that she would be here twenty minutes ago and he was starting to get worried. She was almost always on time. He heard a knock on his door. He got up and headed over the door. He opened it to see Clara, who was completely drenched. John rushed over to her. "Clara, you're soaked to the skin!" the doctor exclaimed.

"My ride broke down and I figured that it wasn't too far to walk." the teacher said with a frown. "Then some kid stole my umbrella. I tried to chase him down, but he had freakishly long legs. I had to walk here in the rain and, well, here I am."

John let out a sigh and said, "I'll make some tea."

Clara nodded and took off her coat. It fell to the floor with a loud splat. John grimaced and said, you know what, give me a minute and I'll get you some dry clothes. He headed over to his room and searched through his dresser to find something for her to wear. He got out a pair of boxers and a T-shirt before heading back to her and handing her the clothes. "The bathroom is down the hall, first door to the right." John said.

"Thanks." Clara said, accepting the clothes.

The petite brunette then headed off to change. A few minutes later, she returned. Due to their difference in height, John's T-shirt went nearly down to Clara's knees. He felt kind of funny seeing her that way- funny in a nice way. His last lover had worn his shirts whenever she stayed the night and it drove him wild. Jack accused him of having a 'boyfriend shirt' fetish. Right now, John wouldn't entirely disagree. Except he wasn't Clara's boyfriend. She wasn't his girlfriend. He realized that he wanted that to change. Not saying anything, he got up and went to make some tea. He thought about it during the preparation. He really did want to be her boyfriend. He was in love with her. He would discuss it with her when the time was right. Hopefully sooner than later. When he was done with the tea, he carried a steaming mug in each hand. He handed one to her, which she accepted gratefully. "It's a good thing that Jack is off at his boyfriend's flat with Missy." John commented. "It's just you and me, all weekend."

Clara smiled and said, "Just the two of us."

"Yeah." John said softly with a tender expression on his face. "Just the two of us."

The doctor set his mug down and leaned over to press a tender kiss to the teacher's lips. It was different than the other kisses. It wasn't full of lust and mad excitement. It was full of tenderness and affection. When he separated, he had a look on his face that Clara had never seen before. She froze. John swallowed. He had to tell her. It was now or never. He cleared his throat and said, "Clara. Clara, I-"

"I'm not your girlfriend." Clara said firmly.

Jon felt his stomach drop. Before he could stop himself, he retorted, "I never thought you were."

There was an awkward silence between them. Finally, John cleared his throat and said, "I'll get started on supper. The remote to the telly is on the end table."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John had made a delicious supper, but it seemed tasteless in his mouth. Tonight hadn't turned out the way he thought it would. He looked up at Clara, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. The doctor bit back a sigh. Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening, followed by Jack shouting, "Are you two decent? I forgot to get something! It starts with C, ends with M, and has six letters in it. Three guesses as to what it is."

There was the sound of Jack searching through his room before shouting, "Aha!"

A minute or so later, Jack arrived in the kitchen to see John and Clara eating quietly. The American doctor frowned and said, "Okay, I sense awkwardness. Normally you two are connected at the hip. Why are you and your girlfriend so awkward?"

"She's not my girlfriend." John said dully.

"Right." Jack said with a frown.

The paediatric oncologist then headed off to the loo. A few minutes later, there was a shout of, "_Shit_!"

After a few seconds, Jack called out, "JS, I need your freakishly skinny arms! I dropped the keys behind the toilet!"

John sighed and got up to go to the lavatory. Clara followed him, concerned about her friend. "Move." John said brusquely upon entering the bathroom.

Jack obeyed, getting out of the way. John tried to reach behind the keys, but his hands were too big to fit in the space. He sighed and said, "Clara, your hands are smaller. Can you get the keys?"

He switched spaces with Clara, who then proceeded to reach down for the keys. After a few seconds, she retrieved them. "Got it."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. John rushed over and tried to open the door, but something was holding it shut. "Jack, open the door!" John bellowed.

"Not until you two solve whatever argument you're going through!" Jack called out. "For the last four months, you've both been happier than I've ever seen you before. JS isn't as much of an asshole! You're staying in here until you two get some sense into you!"

Clara turned to John and said, "This is all your fault."

"My fault? You gave him room to lock us in!" John argued.

"Oh, and it's that bad to be locked in here with me?" Clara snarked.

"I wouldn't know." John snapped. "After all, you're _not my girlfriend_."

"Oh, come off it!" Clara said angrily. "It's not like you _want_ me to be your girlfriend!"

"What if I do?" John retorted.

"What if you do?" Clara snapped.

"That depends on what you think." John said angrily.

"I don't know." Clara snarked. "_Do_ you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Do _you_ want me to be your boyfriend?" John snarked back.

"You didn't answer my question." Clara snapped.

"Neither did you!" John retorted.

"Which question?" Clara asked loudly.

"The boyfriend question." John said, speaking just as loud.

"What makes you think that I want to be your girlfriend?" Clara snapped. "

"What makes _you_ think that I want to be your _boyfriend_?" John snapped back.

"_Do you_?" Clara shouted.

"_Yes_!" John bellowed.

The two of them froze. After a brief silence, Clara said, "You really want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." John said, his tone sincere.

"I thought we were just casual." Clara admitted. "That's why I said that I wasn't your girlfriend."

"I don't want us to be casual." John admitted. He looked at the teacher shyly and said, "I love you, Clara."

Clara flung her arms around the doctor and said, "I'm sorry, John!"

"So... you don't love me, then." John said dully.

"I do!" Clara said earnestly. "I never thought that _you_ would love _me_!"

"Well, I do." John said.

"So we love each other, then." Clara said with a smile, releasing John.

"So, what now?" John asked.

"Well, if you really do want to be my boyfriend..." Clara let her sentance trail off.

John took Clara in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. He smiled against her lips and whispered, "Nothing would please me more."

"So we're an item, then." Clara said with a soft smile.

"What are we going to do until Jack gets back?" John asked. "He's probably gone by now."

Clara smiled and walked her fingers up John's chest. "Well, we could do what we always do at the end of the date."

John let out a low growl and reached down for the hem of Clara's shirt, intending on pulling it up. The teacher smiled at him and said, "Give it to me, _boyfriend_."

John smirked saucily at her and said, "If that's what you want, _girlfriend_."

On the other side of the door, Jack had been eavesdropping. There was sudden silence, followed by a sensual, feminine moan. "_John_!"

The American froze. Were they...? The feminine moan was followed by the sound of John's Scottish burr. "_Clara_..."

Jack smiled knowingly as he silently removed the chair that was holding the door shut. He would give them their space. The paediatric oncologist headed to exit the flat. He glanced back before shutting the door and heading down to his car. He had his own date to get to, after all and listening to JS and Clara getting it on was making him kind of horny.


End file.
